1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens, a camera body and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a camera which electrically performs communication between the camera body and the interchangeable lens. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H07-234432 discloses an interchangeable lens that includes terminals for communicating with the camera body and terminals for communicating with an adapter such as an intermediate ring or rear focus converter. These two types of terminals constitute communication systems. When an adapter is attached, the interchangeable lens first communicates with the adapter via one of the communication systems. Then, the interchangeable lens communicates with the camera body via the other of the communication systems.